Digimon:  Gods of War
by Sonfaro
Summary: My name is Yamato Ishida. I am one of the original Digidestined. I am a god of war.


**Digimon: Gods of War.**

---

**By. Sonfaro**

---

It's the size of a small skyscraper. Its puke green with a mirror attached to its stomach. Its massive claws continue to bear down on myself and my Jogress partner Tai Kamiya. The path of destruction that led it to this fight is miles long, and would certainly have been longer had we not intercepted.

I don't remember its name. I don't really care either.

My name is Yamato Ishida. I am one of the original Digidestined. I am a god of war.

'Course, you can just call me Matt.

I can't help but yawn a little. How Noriko finds the ugliest Mega levels, I'll never know, but she is one of the few Tamers who seems to just stumble on every gang of miscreants, demons, and assorted evils left in the Digital World. Of course, this is because she's very observant. She has a sort of sixth sense for these things I suppose. Of course that doesn't make fighting these things any better.

I direct MetalGarurumon to take flight. He obeys my slightest command, and soon we are skyward, circling the beast from above, as my friend and rival Tai Kamiya and his partner WarGreymon circle its flank. This is all by now routine. Whatever the monsters name, he will fall, like the hundreds before him; to the one two punch of fire and ice. The four of us have done this for years. So much so that it has become less of an adventure, and more of a chore. It's really easy to get lost in it all. The second you loose your focus is the second you loose your life.

Mega level Digimon are the highest form of evolution. If rookies are teenagers, and Champions young adults, and if Ultimate is a full grown individual; one could say that the mega level achieves a kind of deity. A godhood that we as humans will never achieve. Of course, gods or not, they still fall to experience, regardless of the size. And I don't think there are any Digimon left in the digital world with the battle experience of either WarGreymon or my partner, MetalGarurumon.

I make a move, and MetalGarurumon moves in for the kill, with WarGreymon on our flank. Before we can attack however, a laser beam hits MetalGarurumon dead in the eye. He swerves away, and I hold on tighter. A damage assessment shows MetalGarurumon is fine, although his is a little annoyed that the only real challenge he's faced has come in the form of a laser pointer…

"Slide evolution…**WARGREYMON**!"

Okay. Perhaps I should pay more attention. Tai's already moved WarGreymon back a few meters. I follow suit. The chess game renews, but now we can see a hidden piece.

A shape shifter Digimon. The red laser wasn't so much an attack as it was a scan. Half the reason Noriko took so long to call. It hides its true form beneath the guise of other Digimon. Probably those creatures that its opponent has had a tough time dealing with. MetalGarurumon growls beneath me. He's thinking the same thing.

I sigh. WarGreymon was a tough opponent, and one neither of us truly beat either. That isn't to say WarGreymon is better of course. His one long range attack takes so long to charge he'd be a fool to try it without distracting MetalGarurumon first. Of course, Metal MetalGarurumon can fire pot shot's all day, but WarGreymon's element is fire, so freezing him wouldn't do much good but tick him off. This had resulted in a stalemate the last time. I didn't want to go through that again.

Thankfully, I don't have to. Tai moves WarGreymon in first. WarGreymon has had the benefit (or burden, however you see it) of facing clones of his on more than one occasion. He's lost most of these encounters of course, but that doesn't stop his partner. Always the aggressor, Tai. Of course, Agumon isn't much better. Particularly in this form. WarGreymon is often blunt, to the point. A little standoff-ish.

Arrogant.

Not without reason I suppose. MetalGarurumon is too. It's hard to see it due to him rarely saying anything other than 'Yes Matt'.

Sometimes, he frightens me.

Such devotion. Such loyalty. I honestly think He would die to avenge even the slightest infraction to me. He is that committed to his duty. Gabumon always is of course. But everything about Gabumon, good or bad, is multiplied a hundred fold once the evolution egg hatches and he is encased in ice blue chrome-digizoid.

My mind returns to the battle. The two WarGreymon are standing toe to toe with one another. Neither has a clear cut advantage. Tai know to stay out of the enemies' sight though. He knows that while he's a good strategist on the field, he could become a liability just that quickly. It's one of the reasons we're so good. We notice the little things. Tai gives me a quick signal, and we are behind the second WarGreymon.

A stream of what I assume is the Nitrox that is MetalGarurumon's saliva pours forth and catches the doppelganger in the leg. His shield blocks most of the damage, but he gets the hint. He isn't just fighting one. He's fighting us both.

There is a reason we're the best Digidestined. We're just that good.

"Slide Evolution…**DATAMON**!"

Before Tai can shut his eyes, the imposter had scanned his retina, and found what he was looking for. I frown. Tai snarls. Datamon is significantly weaker, but also harder to hit. It also helps that he's taken the form of the one Digimon Tai enjoyed killing, so already my partners mind is off his game.

Thankfully, I'm here.

Metal reacts strongly to temperature changes. It retains heat, or in this case the ice cold that bears town from the hundreds of frozen CO2 rockets MetalGarurumon launches with pinpoint accuracy. The pseudo-Datamon can't move out of the way fast enough before WarGreymon let's loose with Nova Force. It connects, and both I and my partner know this fight should be over…

…

"Slide Evolution… **OMNIMON**!"

Tai swears. This isn't good at all. The figure of a pure white knight with a regale cloak, and the heads of both our partners, leaps from out of the steam and smoke. It is him. Truly a sight to behold. At full power, Omnimon is easily one of the most powerful Digimon in the entire net. It's fast, Agile, and has the best of both long range and short range assaults. It is almost the perfect Digimon. A godhead.

We try to remind ourselves that it's only as powerful as the monster beneath the façade, but that isn't doing us much good. WarGreymon tries to open with the much stronger Terra force, but a single shot from the Supreme Cannon floors him and Tai both. I panic, and MetalGarurumon responds, Sending wave after wave of rocket his way. He's to fast, of course. He is on us in a moment, and a single swipe of the transcended sword sends us into the bank head with Tai.

I am Yamato Ishida. I am a god of war. I have just been schooled.

The green blob of claws, hair and metal, rejects Omnimon, thank the maker. He glides lazily towards us, as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon return to their feet. The monster is confident now. A little cocky. One final change will end it, he figures…

"Slide Evolution… **IMPERIALDRAMON PALADIN MODE**!"

The awe inspiring Imperialdramon Paladin mode descends onto us both, the Omni sword aimed directly at us. Its eyes are lifeless, but the intent is clear. The symbols on the sword begin to glow. ALL DELETE. It's the most devastating attack Omnimon has. He had tried to use it during the battle with Armeggedamon, but couldn't charge it in time. We've never gotten to see its power. What a way to go, huh? I look to my rival.

Tai smiles.

"Party Time."

This battle is over. WarGreymons' claws are made for killing 'Dramon. It's an inbred gene that all Greymon have. Sometime before they were all civilized, Greymon and 'Dramon were at war. Agumon rarely talks about it. Mostly because he really doesn't know more than he's programmed to, but also because his life-mate can probably trace her lineage back to a ''Dramon somewhere down the line; and he sort of enjoys cuddling with her. The monster has only a second to realize its error before WarGreymon has sliced its right arm off. Smart Strategy by Tai. Veemon's always been right handed.

The blob panics. It assumes various forms. Etemon, Diaboromon. Devimon even appears, albeit briefly, MetalGarurumon and I moved in now to assist in the kill. MetalGarurumon took great pains to rip off the demon's head with his powerful jaws, causing the monster to morph again into its original self before switching into something… Anything… Its final form before it looses its spark? A Garudamon. Its wings are successfully clipped via two pinpoint Tomahawk missiles that both freeze and shatter the wings, leaving it useless. Crisis over. Score one for the good guys.

WarGreymon takes particular delight in rending its remaining data apart, perhaps owing to the fact that Metamormon – I remember its name now – Used the ultimate form of his life mate as a means to get under his skin. MetalGarurumon and I continue to watch as Tai informs the proper delegation for final cleanup. In a few moments twelve or so newbies whose partners can barely reach the champion level will descend on the area and conduct damage control. It's a boring job. But it's a lot safer than our baptism of fire so many years ago…

…

It is only later, when MetalGarurumon has returned to Gabumon status, and Agumon has taken the place of mighty WarGreymon, that the truth of it all hit's me. In my own apartment, hours later, I shake uncontrollably for several moments. The shock of death is always delayed. The death of Apaclamon himself was taxing on all of us, so much so that most of us slept the whole day before returning to primary village for our final briefing from Gennai. It overcomes me every time. I moan, splash the water on my face, and notice the trail of red as it continues to seep into the sink. I must have busted my nose sometime during the battle. I take a towel and apply pressure, and thank who ever it is that watches this world of ours that I didn't ask Sora to come over. I look deep into the crimson stain that taints the serenity of the crystal water and realize the obvious. The truth…

God's don't bleed.

**Fin.**

**Authors Note: **I was at work and bored… So… Here you go!


End file.
